


Creature of The Night

by CavityColours



Category: Drayton Trench (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires, i guess, not the historical figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavityColours/pseuds/CavityColours
Summary: Countess Elizabeth takes the art of turning very personally and has chosen Violet to come with her to the other side,





	1. Chapter 1

Violet cleared her throat.

The damnable detective's assistant had been begging Countess Elizabeth to not make her room with the purple-haired assassin for the past 5 minutes straight. Right in front of everyone else, no less.

Marjorie stammered an apology, to which Violet's only response was a dismissive shake of her head.  
After further negotiations, Drayton refused to leave both her client Jason nor Marjorie alone. The solution was that Jason, Marjorie and Drayton were to share a room and who slept with who was up to them. Marjorie immediately grasped Drayton's beige trench coat.  
Nathaniel was to sleep alone, which was fine by him.  
Violet was to sleep in the countess's room.

The rest of the night was absolutely ridiculous. Drayton kept staring curiously at Elizabeth's elongated teeth and couldn't help but notice a lack of reflection; but she shrugged it off. The countess demanded they all eat treacle pudding and play charades. Nathaniel was at his limit when she made them all watch the film trilogy of the sitcom On The Buses.  
The two of them engaged in an intense argument, Elizabeth's final shout was accompanied by a boom of thunder and lightning. Immediately Nathaniel shut his mouth.

Nearly everyone was frustrated and tired. Elizabeth sent everyone off to bed, business negotiations would be handled tomorrow. Over treacle pudding, of course. Nathaniel shuffled off mumbling and groaning. Marjorie begged everyone to listen to her when she told them Elizabeth was a vampire, but no one was awake enough to care.  
Jason fell asleep the moment his body hit the mattress. Drayton tried to calm her worried assistant's nerves to no avail. Marjorie would cling to her all night, every creak or minor noise jolted her awake.

Of course, Violet had stayed behind with Elizabeth as everyone wondered off. The countess swayed in her velvet dress and pulled Violet towards her in the dark. She led her to her bedroom. Deep red curtains hung over the tall windows, a desk was cluttered with fine jewellery. Her queen sized bed was piled with pillows, some intricately designed and some simple; with a deep red comforter.  
Not a mirror was in sight, how very.

The countess mindlessly waved her hand to the bed, allowing Violet to make herself home. As Elizabeth undressed before her, uncaring of whether or not she watched her, she asked how she had enjoyed the evening.

Violet wasn't about to admit that she had enjoyed watching On The Buses and playing charades.  
Frankly, she liked the countess. She was a tall beautiful woman, her long black hair tucked neatly in a bun. She sighed happily as she watched the countess's hair fall from her bun and drape over her pale shoulders.  
She had heard overheard what the detective's twerpy assistant had said. She didn't mind that the countess was a vampire. No one was perfect.  
Though to her, Countess Elizabeth was perfect, if not a bit strange.  
But Violet herself was strange and unusual.

"Violet." Elizabeth's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You're staring."

"Sorry..." She murmured, looking away from the countess.

Violet bit her lip, she was almost annoyed that Elizabeth could make her shy. She could feel a blush creep to her cheeks.

Oh, and how Elizabeth noticed. The countess took a deep breath, running a hand down her black lace nightgown.

She sauntered in front of where Violet sat on the edge of the bed. She bent over, running a finger under her throat, tilting the purple-haired woman's head up to face her. Something in Violet's eyes convinced Elizabeth she was meant to make this girl in black her bride.

"And you didn't answer my question..."

"I really did enjoy tonight." Violet said.

Elizabeth ran her hands down Violet's arms, taking her hands.

"You trust me, yes?"

"Quite frankly, no. Though do go on."

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat, and tried again.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you are aware of what I am, though, I would like you to join me in eternity..."

Violet's jaw dropped.

"Why me?"

"I think you and I would do well together..."

Elizabeth pressed a kiss to Violet's lips. The assassin was admittedly taken aback but the gesture, but welcomed it.  
As Elizabeth pulled away, she took off Violet's purple-lensed glasses. She quietly set them on the wooden bedside table.

"Well, what do you think?" The countess asked, her hand cupping Violet's cheek.  
She ran her thumb over the end of the scar the crossed Violet's eye.

"I think I need to take my gown off." Violet said, suddenly standing up.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the assassin, brushing away her purple hair to reach the zipper of the dress. Violet kissed her, a surprisingly soft gesture. She grasped the countess's arms, pushing them away from her.  
Her mind was racing, fear set in. What if this was a trick? What if Elizabeth was just going to kill her for her blood and that's it?  
She began to pace the room.  
Her hands shook, she needed to get out of the castle and hell, she would drag everyone else out too. She needed to-  
She felt the countess wrap her arms around her from behind. It wasn't a demanding grasp. It was tender and trusting. The night called to her.

"Please, my love." Elizabeth murmured.

Violet closed her eyes. She placed her hands over Elizabeth's and with a whisper she accepted the vampire's offer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet sort of thing. the way Elizabeth patiently waited for her on the bed. Violet shed her dress, revealing her already rather pale body to the vampire countess. The scar over her eye was nothing compared to the scars that crossed her body.

As she climbed onto the bed, Elizabeth took to tracing her scars. She asked her how she had gotten them. Violet brushed over it, not wanting them to focus on the scars she had acquired from years of mercenary work. She looked away, she was sure her face was flushed red, a perfect preview for what was to come. Violet's hair fell in front of her face, she wanted to stay hidden.  
Elizabeth grabbed her chin, turning her towards her.

"Are you ready?"

No. She wasn't ready to be turned into a vampire. No matter how many soft kisses and sultry looks the countess gave her, nothing was going to make her ready to lose her life and live a new one as a vampire.  
Yet she nodded.

Elizabeth did away with Violet's bra, and laid her on the bed. She took her precious time with her, caressing her pale breasts, murmuring about she had wanted to have them all evening.  
She moved over her looking deeply into her eyes.

"I do love you." She murmured.

"I...I love you too." Violet murmured back.

Elizabeth needed her to relax. Kissing her neck was out of the question, lest she wanted Violet to run out in a panic. She settled to kissing her lips and reassuring her over and over again that she would never hurt her.  
She trailed her kisses down, skipping her throat. She pressed her lips over her breasts and stomach, she trailed lower, pulling off her black underwear. She looked up at her quizzically.

"You're a redhead?"

"Shut up!" Violet hissed, pushing the countess's head between her legs.

Violet's embarrassment quickly faded as Elizabeth's tongue moved through her. She curled her fingers around her dark hair, pressing her further. The countess's soft lips closed around her clit, gently sucking.  
She paid close attention to Violet's body language, the way her hips bucked and her breath hitched. She pressed her hands to Violet's hips, trying to keep her still. Just as she was about to cry out, Elizabeth pulled away.  
Violet grunted, she pulled Elizabeth's hair.  
The countess crawled back up to her, much to her frustration.  
Elizabeth pressed her finger to Violet's lips.

"Did you really think I would let you get off that easily?"

A flame flickered in Violet's eyes, but was quickly extinguished as the countess's fingers slipped inside her. Violet moaned quietly, letting herself be vulnerable to her. Elizabeth kissed her neck, her teeth grazing but never sinking in. She listened intently to Violet's moans, paid close attention to her body as it bucked against her. The moment had to be just right.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Elizabeth murmured.  
Her words were unwanted from the assassin, she groaned and shoved her hand into the countess's hair. She pulled her away from her neck and looked her in her dark eyes.

"You tease too much." Violet sneered.

Elizabeth pulled her fingers out from between Violet's legs, much to her dismay.  
She protested, but the countess grabbed her chin.

"Do you want this?"

Violet nodded.

"Are you going to be a good girl?"

Violet closed her eyes and nodded, the warmth between her legs begged for the countess's touch.  
As Elizabeth slipped back into her, murmuring about what a good girl she was; Violet let out a soft moan. It didn't take long for her to wrap her arms around her tightly and cry out.  
The countess sunk her teeth into her neck as she came.

It was like falling asleep. Violet was at a loss of breath as she slumped against the deep red pillows, her arms loosely wrapped around Elizabeth. She murmured her love as the last drop of blood left her body.

Slowly opened her eyes, she felt Elizabeth holding her, caressing her hair. She felt her tongue gently caressing over where she had bitten. Shakily, she tried to sit up.

"How do you feel, my love?"

"I'm cold."

The countess let out a short laugh.  
She stared at the countess, a small stream of blood seeped from the corner of her mouth. Elizabeth wiped the remnants of Violet's blood from the corner of the mouth and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"I- Ugh-" Violet's body shot forward, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

A sharp pain in Violet's mouth made her groan and whimper. Elizabeth held her hand, reassuring her it was alright. That everything was alright.  
Like nothing had happened at all, the pain was gone. She brushed her tongue over her upper teeth, her eyes widened. Fangs.

She looked at Elizabeth who was smiling at her so serenely. She slowly moved her hand away from her mouth, her jaw opened only slightly.  
Elizabeth's smile widened a bit.

"You look so beautiful, Violet."

"And I won't have any idea, will I?"

Elizabeth sighed, tracing her finger down Violet's arm.

"Yes, I suppose the lack of a reflection is a bit of a drawback."

Violet huffed, laying back down against the myriad of pillows. She looked up at the countess.

"Now what?"

Elizabeth moved her hand over Violet's breasts, caressing them.

"Well, I suppose we sleep."

Violet was about to protest, she was about to demand that Elizabeth tell her everything she needed to know about being a vampire. Instead cuddled up to the countess as she pulled the covers back around them. After all, she had all eternity.   
Violet didn't fall asleep for a while. She kept thinking how it just seemed very strange to her, not the countess's lonely eccentricity, but rather that draped in all her mystery, she could be so sweet and comforting. 


End file.
